


Platy, the messenger and the light bringer

by KuraLeeRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer wanted to be a platypus, Platypus, fluff fluff fluff, loving big brother Lucifer, neon Heaven, shiny green punmpkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraLeeRose/pseuds/KuraLeeRose
Summary: The Little Gabriel decided to create his first animal. He was isoled in his neon Heaven to create his sweet creation. It was very hard.It was so proud of his creation : Platy, the platypus. Unfortunatly, his brothers didn't agree with him.





	Platy, the messenger and the light bringer

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language. So please tell me if I do big typos !  
> Thanks to all the dream team on tumblr who helped me for this ! ♥

Today, the little archangel Gabriel decided to create a new animal which will live on this new planet that his dad created.  To be honest, it was the first time for Gabriel.  His three older brothers helped their dad to create creatures that deserved to live on this planet. After many protestation of the little angel with golden wings, God gave his approval to his youngest archangel son to imagine his own animal.

 So Gabriel went in the room where all the tools to do his first animal were. The hall was huge. The poor little Gabriel didn’t know anymore where to look at.  Unfortunately, he didn’t have a concrete idea for creating this animal. The one created by his brothers were even more beautiful than the other.  The archangel wanted to do something original and cute.

He walked around the box which contained members to model an animal and his brother’s flawless sculptures.  Gabriel’s big golden eyes shined when he admired the entire animals created by his family.  He seated on a little white bench, very comfortable, and watched the screen that faced him.   The little archangel can watch every movement of each animal on Earth.  Gabriel wasn’t tall enough and his feet didn’t reach the floor.  He swung his leg during his reflection. The archangel didn’t realize that he sang an enochian song that his big brother Lucifer used to sang to him.

After a while, Gabriel had his idea to create an animal. He quickly stood up and took away tools that he needed. Excited, the archangel rushed towards his little favorite place in Heaven to create his animal.  He created a sweets neon word.  The little Gabriel found his little neon world more relaxing than the bright white walls of Heaven.  He was his little sanctuary.  He seated on a big red and white mushroom as smooth as the seat in Heaven and he started his work.

* * *

 

Gabriel worked for days, months to improve his work.  He wanted that his brothers and his father were proud of him. He wanted to show them that he can do beautiful things.  He took a candy cane and a neon orange pumpkin for foundation of his work.  It was easier to pull all things together.  He was lying on his stomach on the neon green grass and he tried to pull the different anatomic parts of his animal together.  It was very hard. He sometimes got upset and we could hear him on the other end of Heaven but he carried on. Lucifer came to tell him to rest a little but Gabriel didn’t listen to his brother.  His brother could create an animal without any break so could he.

* * *

 

After a long time, many months late in human language, Gabriel finally finished his animal.  He was so proud!  His animal looked exactly how he imagined it: cute and original. He loved how his creation walked and follow him when Gabriel walked around his imaginary forest.  He named him Platy and his full name was Platypus.

Proud of him, Gabriel was jumping during all his way to his dad’s office and Platy follow him.  We could hear his little step resonating when he walked towards the long halls.  His brothers had to be in a boring meeting with their father. It was the perfect opportunity to show them his creation.  

With his little chubby hands, the little angel timidly opened the big solid gold door of his dad’s office.  He directly ran towards his dad to seat on his dad’s lap. Michael and Raphael  glanced at their little brother. Gabriel interrupted them during a very important chat about Earth and the future being to create.

Happy, Gabriel took his little Platy in his arms like a plush before proudly showed him to his dad and his brother.  Everyone looked at him with disgust accept Lucifer who looked fascinated by the little creature. The little Gabriel tried to climb on his dad’s desk to stand in front of his brothers. God let Gabriel climb on his desk, irritated.  Smiling, the little Gabriel raised his arms to show his creation to everyone.

“Look! This is the animal what I created!  It is a Platypus!”  Proudly said the little archangel.  “It’s Platy!”

His brothers ferociously looked at him. What was this horrible thing? It was their little brother’s creation? They were so disappointed.  Despite of his young age, Gabriel understood that his brothers were disappointed about his creation and they thought that the platypus was hideous. Even God was thinking the same that their sons. God stood up and took Gabriel in his arms to take him down.

“It’s, hum, very good, Gabriel. It is how to say it? Original?”

God made a tight smile.  Gabriel could sense the disappointment in his dad’s eyes.  God also tried to not hurt his son but it was too late. Gabriel knew that everyone hates Platy. It was a failure…He rushed into his neon little world far away to the adults who couldn’t understand originality.  He was sad and disappointed about his dad’s reaction. He hated him.

The little angel seated on a shiny neon green pumpkin and took his platypus in his arms. He couldn’t hold his tears.  He was hurt by his brother’s gaze. Why they were so cruel? He heard their thoughts. Gabriel knew that it was forbidden but he wanted know that they really thoughts about his creation. He heard something like “What is this atrocity?” “Father will never let this thing alive”, “What was happening in his head? He is too young to create.” It was Michael and Raphael’s thoughts. He didn’t hear his favorite brother’s thoughts. Why? Was he also disappointed?

Gabriel didn’t stop to overthinking in his little Heaven. He was strongly hugging Platy. He was also petting him to calm him down. He will never let down Platy. How his brothers could say horrible things about his first creation? He was sure that the first creation of his brothers was uglier than his.

* * *

 

At the Gabriel’s heaven entrance, Gabriel’s big brother, Lucifer, was waiting the right moment to reassure his baby brother. The light bringer leaned on tree which looked like a willow with pink leaves.  Lucifer also heard his brother’s rude commentary. And he could, he had disintegrated them.

Slowly, the archangel seated on green neon grass next to the pumpkin seat. Gabriel was crying and held Platy tight. Lucifer was started to pet Platypus. He liked the first creation of his younger brother, it was original. He managed well for a young archangel.

“You know, Gabriel, what animal I always wanted to be? “asked Lucifer.

Gabriel lifted his head up to see his older brother who was taller than him. The little one’s big golden eyes show interest in Lucifer.

“What animal ?”  said Gabriel between two sobs.

“A Platypus. Gabriel, you are a genius! He is wonderful and original ! He is really cool. He looks like me, don’t he?” joked the older archangel.

“You say this only to make me happy…”

“I say the truth, Gabriel. You know, when we have your age, we created animals worse than yours. Father put all of them in Australia. It was Michal who created geoduck. Play is beautiful, Gabriel.”

“Thanks you, Luci”

“I’ll talk to father about all of this. I want that Platy stays with you”.

Gabriel didn’t answer but he was completely out of himself from joy. Someone liked his creation, his Platy! Lucifer really was his favorite brother! Gabriel stood up and let Platy exploring his imaginary forest.  The light bringer hugged his little brother and wiped Gabriel’s tears.

And this is how a platypus follows the archangel Gabriel wherever he goes. God didn’t very happy about it but he couldn’t refuse anything. Lucifer was laughing so hard and was very happy to see his baby brother walked his beloved platypus.

**Author's Note:**

> A dedication to Matt Cohen with the geoduck. I suggest you to google it ! 
> 
> I hope you like my little story despite all the typos. Don't hesitate to leave a comment !


End file.
